


good ass got good grades

by LeeMinsungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Chan Jerked Off, Chan felt guilty, Daddy Kink (?), I don't know if this will have a second part but wtvr, Jisung needs a hug, M/M, No Aftercare, Not mentioned much but Jisung prepped himself, Rumors says Jisung whores himself out to get good grades, Some OCs are briefly mentioned, Student-Teacher, Voyeurism, jisung is sad, people are mean, pls do let me know if i need to put some warnings or tags, school clinic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMinsungie/pseuds/LeeMinsungie
Summary: rumors says that jisung gets fucked by his professors to get good grades, chan didn't believe it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	good ass got good grades

**Author's Note:**

> if i missed some warnings and tags to put please do let me know :<
> 
> this is written very badly, like really really bad. i havent reread it yet but will do (if my lazy ass would let me) and revise if needed.
> 
> wrote this bcs i was bored

******

Chan heard the rumors, of course, it was really the talk of the town.

_“Did you know? Han Jisung got good grades because he whore himself out to the male professors”_

_“If I got a slim waist and a nice ass like his I’ll probably do it too”_

_“Someone saw him and Mr. Park check out in that famous motel”_

_“He’s pretty and his body is to die for, the professors are lucky to have a cum dump like him”_

He did not believe those, they’re just rumors. There’s so many rumors going on that is just baseless and believing one of those would make you stupid.

_But what are these muffled moans he was hearing in the clinic?_

Chan was having a light headache and Changbin recommended for him to go to the clinic to rest and he threatened Chan that he will smash his laptop if he didn’t go hence the reason why he is currently in the clinic.

It was all okay to be honest, he and the doctor was the only people inside the clinic. He could definitely get some good rest in a place like this.

The door opened and the sound of the chimes was noisy, it lowkey affected Chan’s headache.

“Good morning Mr. Choi, what brings you here?” Doctor Eun asked.

Chan could hear them talk but couldn’t careless because it’s not really his business. He couldn’t see them because the curtains hid his bed really well.

“My student is having a stomach ache, can you give him some pills or something?” Mr. Choi asked.

Mr. Choi is their Philosophy professor. Chan hated him so much because Mr. Choi doesn’t give high grades that much and his grades on his subject really affected his overall gpa.

“Hmm yes of course, you’re lucky because there’s only one left”

“Thank you” Chan could barely hear the student talking

“Ohh and doc Eun? There’s a meeting in the nursing department, I was also told to come and tell you that”

“Right, I almost forgot” Chan could hear doc Eun rushing to get his things, “I’m sorry but I’ll be gone for an hour, you can lock the door and rest if you want. I need to go”

“Don’t worry and get there already. We’ll lock the door so you don’t worry about things getting lost” Mr. Choi said and the last thing Chan heard was doc Eun saying goodbye and the sound of the door getting locked.

There was a moment of silence and Chan could only hear the bed creaking which means it was being occupied.

Chan was about to close his eyes when he started hearing things.

_Are those… moans?_

“M-mr. Choi” he could hear someone say.

“Baby what did I tell you to call me when we’re alone?”

“ _Hngg… da-daddy_ ”

Chan’s eyes widened as he listened to what was going on. Is he witnessing a student-teacher relationship?

“Hmm… baby you taste so good. You’re so sensitive, so good for me”

“Go-good for dad-daddy… _hmpff_ ”

Chan’s heart was pounding. The two didn’t know there’s someone inside the clinic and could hear them do disgusting things. It felt so wrong but Chan gathered enough courage to slightly open the curtain and take a peek.

_Shocked_ was an understatement.

The rumors are real… they are not just some nonsense and baseless rumor.

_Jisung is really a whore_

Jisung was sitting between Mr. Choi’s legs while the professor’s hands was inside his shirt, playing with his sensitive nipples. The professor was kissing and licking his neck like he was a hungry animal.

“F-fuck daddy” Jisung moaned as he closed his eyes and tried to grasp on Mr. Choi’s hair.

“I missed you baby, it’s been awhile since we get to have a time for ourselves right? I guess you’re really happy to be satisfying prof Park and prof Kang that you couldn’t make time for me” Mr. Choi said and Chan could see Jisung shook his head.

“N-no” he cried, “I m-missed daddy too… missed his fingers and tongue so much. Professor Park and Kang can’t even make me cry like you do”

“Really?”

Jisung only nodded, feeling the pleasure when the professor started playing with his clothed cock.

“Then they must be really bad in making you happy”

“Y-yes… but I love it when they came inside me… and fill me up”

“So baby likes the feeling of getting filled up?” Jisung nodded, “Being used like the cum dump he is?”

Jisung just nodded.

“Fuck baby go on and strip, sit on my cock whenever you’re ready”

Chan knows this was wrong, to be watching a student getting molested by someone whose age was twice than them. But—Jisung wasn’t exactly getting molested, he was enjoying it. Jisung likes being used by the professor. Chan was surprised to actually hear that Jisung was used my two more other professors. He thought that Jisung was just good with academics but he was using his body to get those high grades.

Chan didn’t even notice that he was hard, he could feel his pants tightening with the sight of Jisung getting used by their professor.

He touched his clothed dick and tried to calm himself.

When Chan looked at Jisung again, the younger was already naked. Flaunting his body to the professor who was already lying on the bed with his cock standing and waiting for Jisung.

Mr. Choi was big… bigger than Chan. He wondered how Jisung could take that big cock inside of him when he’s so small.

“Baby come here and sit down already… I’ve been wanting to ruin you all day”

Jisung didn’t talk and immediately obliged as he climb up the bed and positioned the professors cock on his hole, he slowly sunk down as the elder helped him by holding him.

“F-fuck”

“Damn Jisung… your hole is loose already you didn’t even bother prepping yourself”

“I-I’m not… loose… I prepped myself earlier…” Jisung cried before he started moving, sinking on the professor’s dick like it was nothing. “F-feel so full”

“Your ass is sucking me so well baby. You’re so good”

“Daddy makes me feel so full… so good… _hngg_ ”

Chan couldn’t help but to touch his dick. He opened the zipper of his pants and let out his aching cock, his dick sprung out once he lowered down his briefs. He slowly wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking it, matching Jisung’s pace.

Chan could see Jisung’s tears fall down his cheeks as he closed his eyes and started to fasten the pace.

“Fuck… so good for me… Jisung”

“Ye-yes… please… fuck me sir”

Chan felt something building up inside him, the scene was so hot… his classmate getting used by his professor was so hot to watch.

“Si-sir… I’m… almost there”

“Come for me baby, let it all out”

“Da-daddy… cum inside me… fill me up… _hah…_ dump your cum inside me… please” Jisung bit his lower lip to hide the embarrassing noises he was letting out.

“You want daddy’s cum so much? I’ll give it to you then” Chan could see Mr. Choi’s hand grabbing Jisung’s slim waist and started to fuck the younger harder.

Jisung was crying as he came on the professor’s chest, feeling overstimulated as the professor pounded on him harder.

“Fuck I’m coming baby” and with one thrust, Mr. Choi was cumming deep inside Jisung’s hole.

Jisung ended up collapsing on the top of the professor, breathing heavily. His eyes… slowly meeting Chan’s who was also releasing his seeds on his stomach.

Both of their eyes widened with the sudden contact.

Chan was caught getting off.

Jisung was caught fucking with his professor.

But Jisung didn’t say a word but instead he smiled weakly at Chan and Chan could feel the loneliness and sadness that it carries.

_Jisung… what’s going on._

“I still have classes so you can stay here. I need to go” Mr. Choi said as he pushed Jisung aside and stood up to clean his cock and fix his clothes. “That was so good Jisung, you’re still the same. Expect a higher grade and I’ll tell the others to give you higher too”

“Thank you sir”

Chan could only hear the sound of the door getting unlocked and there was silence as the professor left.

“Hey” Chan was surprised when there was a figure standing up in front of the bed he was in, “Are you going to tell others?

“Tell them what?” Chan asked.

“That everything wasn’t just a rumor… that I get myself fucked by the professors to get good grades… Isn’t that what you guys talk about most of the time?” Jisung smiled as if it was nothing as he took a good look at Chan.

Chan felt blood rushing towards his cheeks as he remembers what he just did, his shirt was slightly rolled up and his abs was showing, his pants were undone and his briefs was still lowered down as he still haven’t cleaned himself yet, his cock was already soft and there’s cum on his stomach that was already drying.

“It seems like you got yourself off too… that’s nice. I’m glad my show helped you” Jisung slowly approached Chan.

Chan was too shocked to talk when Jisung lowered himself down and started licking Chan’s stomach, making sure that his cum wasn’t going to waste.

“You taste good” Jisung smiled widely as he licked his lips and gave Chan a tissue, “clean yourself?”

Jisung turned around but before he could even walk away, Chan called him making him look at Chan.

“He didn’t give you an aftercare… do—do you want me to? I mean… just in case you’re comfortable with it as we don’t really know each other—but I think you might need some?” he asked as soon as he was done cleaning and fixing himself.

Jisung didn’t bother answering and walked towards the bed and hugged Chan. His face buried on the elder’s chest. Chan found his hands caressing Jisung’s hair.

“It’s—alright Jisung, I won’t tell anyone. It’s okay”

Chan felt guilty jerking off to the view of Jisung getting fucked by his professor. There’s clearly a reason why he does that. Chan could feel the sadness from Jisung’s eyes which made him really guilty.

“I’m sorry” he uttered quietly.

Jisung didn’t answer and instead, Chan felt his shirt getting wet. But he didn’t asked anymore.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 isnt decided yet, but if it feels like i need to write then i might


End file.
